onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Shichibukai
The Shichibukai (七武海, literally Seven Military Seas, Seven Warlords of the Sea in the English versions) are a set of fictional characters in the anime and manga series One Piece. Who are the Shichibukai? description of the Shichibukai. One Piece manga - Episode 32, Yosaku talks of the Shichibukai. ]] The Shichibukai is an organization of seven privateers that are in the service of the World Government. The Shichibukai do not care about or respect the Government (excluding Bartholomew Kuma) or even their group. The Shichibukai seem to be a mixture of the more chaotic Yonkou and the more orderly Marines. There is an enormous range in the bounties between the members, with Donquixote Doflamingo, who has the highest known former bounty of the Shichibukai (or any other known person) at 340 million beli, Crocodile with a comparatively low bounty of 81 million beli, and Blackbeard, with no former bounty at all. Only Jimbei has not made a physical appearance. Workings of the Government Dogs Becoming a Shichibukai In order for one to become a Shichibukai, one must be able to show their strength against other pirates''One Piece Manga'' - Chapter 234, Vol.25 Chapter 234, Lafitte suggests Blackbeard for Shichibukai. while choosing to pledge loyalty to the World Government. As expected, most members were already notorious pirates with high bounties, but even relative unknowns can be admitted if they accomplish some feat to prove their strength, such as defeating someone with a world-wide know strength. Duties of the Shichibukai They do not offer open opposition to the rule of the World Government, but are not guaranteed to follow its orders either. They are only allowed to attack other pirates and must also pay the Government a tenth of their loot.One Piece manga - Chapter 69, Yosaku's Shichibukai information. Each member of the Shichibukai must also have strong intimidation skills and a fearsome representation to put off others becoming a pirate and make them fear them.One Piece manga - Chapter 69, Yosaku's Shichibukai information.One Piece Manga - Chapter 234, mentioned attruibutes for shichibukai. Some of the members do various tasks for the government, such as taking over new islands for the World Government (described as "liberating") and guarding nations, but their ultimate purpose is to keep other pirates in check. Most importantly, the Shichibukai serve to help keep the balance of The Three Great powers. Theorically the Shichibukai are allies of the government, and in war time would fight alongside the Marines. Still, many Marine officers (for example Commodore Smoker, Admiral Kizaru and Fleet Admiral Sengoku) dislike them and think of the Shichibukai just as pirates. Several high-ranking Marines expressed surprise that even two of the Shichibukai actually bothered to show up when summoned for the meeting about Crocodile's removal, and they were shocked when a third arrived. Tellingly, of the two other than Kuma that showed up, Doflamingo came out of sheer boredom (passing the time before the meeting by nearly forcing two marines to kill each other), and Mihawk came only to hear about the pirates being discussed in the meeting. When they are not under orders of the World Government, they have no commitment to aid the efforts of the Marines..One Piece manga - Chapter 513, Kuma refuses to talk to Kizaru because he wasn't under the ordersof the World Government. Benefits In exchange for these services, the Shichibukai are pardoned for their former actions and any existing bounties are rescinded. As the Shichibukai are no longer outlaws, they can make money through legitimate business, as well as bounty hunting. Some, however, are content to simply float around the sea on their ships. The government does not seem to mind, and the Shichibukai are granted a great deal of autonomy in how they operate, at least thus far. Boa Hancock, in particular, has a treaty that acts as a restraining order for all ships that come near Amazon Lily. Affiliations Aside with the World Government, the Shichibukai are (or were) affiliated with another group(s). *Dracule Mihawk: Friendly contact with Red-Haired Shanks *Jimbei: Former Captain of the Sunny Pirates (given to Arlong) *Sir Crocodile: Former president of Baroque Works (disbanded upon arrest) *Donquixote Doflamingo: Former leader of the Bellamy Pirates (abandoned), former owner of the Human Auctioning House (given to Disco) *Bartholomew Kuma: Unknown *Gecko Moria: Former Captain of an unnamed crew (presumed to be massacred by Kaidou), leader of the Mysterious Four *Boa Hancock: Captain of the Kuja Pirates *Marshall D. Teach: Former subordinate of the Whitebeard Pirates (defected), Captain of the Blackbeard Pirates Dismissal Even if they break the law, the World Government and Marines may choose not to take any notice, as proven with Doflamingo and the human auctioning house.One Piece manga - Chapter 501, an employee speaks on the World Government failing to understand the word "Slave trade".One Piece manga - Chapter 504, the Marines refer to the human auction house as "Public Employment Security Office". Crocodile and Moria seemed to have gone unsupervised for an extremely long period of time, as both created large, malevolent organizations and the government seemed to be completely unaware. Because of the risk involved with maintaining the three great powers, the Government tolerates the illegal activities of any Shichibukai and attempt to protect them if possible (or at least maintain their fame). That is not to say they would not dismiss a Shichibukai for such actions. Crocodile is the only known example of such a dismissal from the Shichibukai. Crocodile's actions in Arabasta left the World Government with few options on dealing with him. Moria's later defeat was met with horror by the World Government as they had only just replaced Crocodile's loss. They feared what would happen if another fell. The defeats of both Crocodile and Moria were accompanied by cover-ups, and Moria's defeat would have remained essentially unknown if the survivors of Thriller Bark were killed before word got out. However, as Kuma (the one sent to deal with the problem) left the island alone, he spared everyone because of his belief in moral justice), it is unknown what effect Moria's defeat has had on the Shichibukai as of yet, or indeed, Moria's status as Shichibukai. Dismissal from the Shichibukai holds not only ones loss of title, but in the cases also the break down of possible politics linked to the Shichibukai. As Boa Hancock was warned, while she obeyed the World Government, her peoples' treaty with the World Government would be respected. However, if she did not heed the call of the World Government, then the treaty with her home island of Amazon Lily would be made void.One Piece manga - Chapter 516, Amazon Lily treaty mentioned and Boa Hoancock's warning. Strength The Shichibukai are one of the strongest pirates in the world and are one of the 3 great powers, the others being the Yonkou and Marine Headquarters. In terms of power, the exact relationship between the Shichibukai, Marine Headquarters and Yonkou is unknown, however, considering that these organizations are stated to be a balance and the fact that the loss of Crocodile threatened said balance, the most reasonable conclusion is that each organization is roughly equivalent in strength. At least two of the Shichibukai (Moria and Mihawk) are said to have been rivals of Yonkou members, Kaidou and Shanks respectively. Bartholomew Kuma has also allowed himself to become part of the Pacifista project. Because of their deal with the World Government, the Shichibukai are considered "Government Dogs" by other pirates.One Piece manga - Chapter 69, Yosaku's Shichibukai information. At the same time, they are also feared by them because all of the Shichibukai are insanely strong, each capable of destroying an average pirate crew on their own with no effort as seen with Mihawk and Crocodile. They have such a fierce reputation that even other powerful and famous pirates are un-nerved by them as seen with the captain of the Kid Pirates, Eustass Kid, actually seemed heavily disturbed when he witnessed the arrival of a Pacifista cyborg (mistaking it for the real Kuma) on the Sabaody Archipelago, close to where his crew were, despite the fact that his bounty was higher than Kuma's former bounty. Abilities and Powers *Dracule Mihawk: World's greatest swordsmanship *Jimbei: Fishman strength *Sir Crocodile: Suna Suna no Mi, Logia; Scorpion-poison hook *Donquixote Doflamingo: Unknown Devil Fruit power that manipulates people's movements like puppets, Paramecia *Bartholomew Kuma: Nikyu Nikyu no Mi, Paramecia; Pacifista armour and laser launcher *Gecko Moria: Kage Kage no Mi, Paramecia *Boa Hancock: Unknown Devil Fruit power that turns people to stone, Paramecia *Marshall D. Teach: Yami Yami no Mi, Logia; Super-Human Strength Former Bounties These bounties were the last given to the members before they joined the Shichibukai, so they may not represent the threat levels they would possess if they were still enemies of the World Government. *Dracule Mihawk: Unknown *Jimbei: Unknown *Sir Crocodile: 81,000,000 *Donquixote Doflamingo: 340,000,000 *Bartholomew Kuma: 296,000,000 *Gecko Moria: 320,000,000 *Boa Hancock: Unknown *Marshall D. Teach: 0 History To date, the group is currently at least ten years old, as Gecko Moria had been a Shichibukai for at least 10 years prior to current storyline and Jimbei became a Shichibukai 8 years ago. Sir Crocodile was initially a member of the Shichibukai, but he was defeated by Monkey D. Luffy at the end of the Arabasta arc, arrested for his crimes, and stripped of his rank. He has been replaced by Blackbeard after turning over Portgas D. Ace to the Marines. All members of the Shichibukai have crossed the way of the Straw Hat Pirates, directly or indirectly: *Dracule Mihawk: Fought against Zoro at Baratie (directly) *Jimbei: Released Saw-Tooth Arlong into Nami's village (indirectly) *Sir Crocodile: Fought against Luffy at Arabasta (directly) *Bartholomew Kuma: Fought against the entire crew on Thriller Bark and Sabaody Archipelago (directly) *Donquixote Doflamingo: Punished Bellamy the Hyena for his failure against Luffy in Mock Town and being the former owner of the Human Auction House that kidnapped Camie on the Sabaody Archipelago (indirectly) *Marshall D. Teach: Met with the entire crew in Mock Town and tried to capture them (directly) *Gecko Moria: Fought against Luffy in Thriller Bark (directly) *Boa Hancock: Being the leader of the Kuja tribe that currently hunts Luffy down on Amazon Lily (indirectly) Most recently, Doflamingo revealed that the Shichibukai have been summoned to fight the Whitebeard Pirates, but Hancock is refusing to live up to her duties. Epithet (Nicknames) and Theme *Dracule Mihawk: Nicknamed "Hawkeye". Hawk themed *Jimbei: Unknown nickname. Fish themed *Sir Crocodile: Nicknamed "Mr. 0". Crocodile themed *Donquixote Doflamingo: No nickname. Flamingo themed *Bartholomew Kuma: Nicknamed "Tyrant" and "Pacifista". Bear themed *Gecko Moria: Nicknamed "King of the Depths". Gecko themed *Boa Hancock: Nicknamed "The Pirate Empress'. Snake themed *Marshall D. Teach: Nicknamed "Blackbeard". No animal theme Current Shichibukai Trivia *The Shichibukai are loosely based on the privateers of old Europe. The privateers were approved pirates, considered heroes in their homeland and pillagers in others. Their main goal was to plunder the villages and towns of the then mighty country of Spain. SBS One Piece Manga - Vol.28 - Chapter 260, Fan question: Are the Shichibukai based on the privateers of old England and France? *The concept is also based on the movie The Seven Samurai which is one of Eiichiro Oda's favorite movies. *In Yosaku's explanation of chapter 69 (and anime episode 31), there is an early image of the Shichibukai group, showing shadowy figures which all are designed from Mihawk and all are holding swords. With the exception of Mihawk, none of these silhouette match the current members, least of all, Kuma and Moria. *The known Shichibukai bounties total up to over 956,000,000, including the former Shichibukai Crocodile it would have been 1,037,000,000. *Boa Hancock is the only female Shichibukai. References Category:Organizations Category:Pirates Category:Shichibukai